Kingdom Hearts: Back to the Beginning
by Poke-David-Thewlis
Summary: I don't know how this is going to turn out. Well to start off Kairi finds a misterious drawing on the rock wall. I'ts a symbol of something they can't quite place. After that descovery every thing starts changing and nothing will be the same again. Review
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts

I played both Kingdom Hearts games and I really like them, they're a lot of fun so I just wanted to write a story about it.

* * *

Kingdom Hearts

Back to the Beginning

Chapter 1

A boy sat on a low hanging limb of a tree. He staired out over the ocean. He sat silently in thought. _I'm glad it's all over. _He remembered what it was like going to save the worlds more than once.

First, he had to save all the worlds from the Heartless, save Kiari and Riku, and defeat Ansem who was actually not Ansem, but one of his assistance's Heartless. Sora had found this out on his second quest to save the worlds. Before his second quest had even started he was captured and had slept for a long time. During his first quest he had lost his heart to the heartless, becoming one himself he was turned back into a human by Kiari. By becoming a heartless he also left an other sort of like a heartless, a nobody.

His nobody woke him up along with his two friends Donald and Goofy. During his sleep he had forgotten almost everything that happened to him before. He had to start all over and he had saved Kingdom Hearts. In the end he was reunited with Kiari and Riku whom had all been separated more than once. Roxas, Sora's nobody, was reunited with Kiari's nobody Naminé.Now that they are all back together again on the Disney Islands they seem to be living the life that they always really wanted, to be together.

"Hey, Sora!" Sora snapped out of his thoughts. He looked over to see a hand quickly land on the branch. Then following the hand came Riku flipping over and landing on the branch.

"Huh? What is it Riku?" Sora turns his head and looks at his friend. Riku looks over at Sora and then to the water in front of them.

"You know, I just can't help thinking... What's going to happen next."

"What do you mean?" Sora asked looking over at Riku again with curiosity.

"I mean, you had to go off and save all the worlds twice, and we all got separated both times. I just can't help, but think that something else may happen." Riku turns his head over.

"Hmm..." Sora sighed as he got up to his feet on the branch. "Well, you know what I think?" He asked while crossing his arms behind his head.

"What?" Riku looked up.

"I think..." Sora lightly punches Riku on the shoulder, catching him off guard he falls off.

"Hey! Mr. Hero watch your strength." Riku gets to his feet and lightly punches Sora knocking him off balance and falling off the island and into the water. There was a splash. "So, what were you saying?" Riku finished with a smile.

"I was saying, I think you're just scared of the future. I doubt that we will have to go saving the world again." Sora started climbing the ladder at the back of the small island.

"We?" Riku asked puzzled at first. Sora got back to his feet and put his right arm around Riku's neck.

"Remember? We both saved the worlds last time." Sora grinned. Riku smiled and then his smile faded.

"But... The first time, _you_ saved the world. I was one of your enemies."

"No you weren't. You were being..." Sora got cut off as a yell sounded from behind them. Sora took his arm off of Riku and they both turned around. Kiari was running across the wooden bridge from the bigger island to the smaller one.

"Sora, Riku!" In her vision she seen Sora standing on Riku's right. The orange and white sun shown brightly behind Sora's head turning him into a dark shadow. "Come look at this!" Kiari grabbed Sora's wrist and dragged him over the bridge with Riku following behind.

"What is it, Kiari!?" Sora asked worriedly. Kiari turned her head towards him. Her expression showed no fear. She dragged him into the secret place. Through the dark tunnel they ran until they came to a big dark cave. There was drawings everywhere on the rock walls.

"Look!" She pointed to a drawing on the rock. There was a drawing of a boy with wild spikey hair. Sora looked at it and then noticed that there was an arrow coming from the boy to four creatures. There was a wolf, small dragon, giant spider, and a lion.

"Hey, what's this?" Riku asked. Sora and Kiari look over. Riku was crouched down in front of a drawing of a girl and a boy looking at each other. They were giving each other what seemed like stars.

"Oh, uh... Ha, well that's. Uh..." Sora mumbled while scratching the back of his neck. _My and Kiari's drawing... Sharing paupu fruits. _Then Sora remembered what a paupu fruit was. It was a fruit that, if shared, make people become part of each others lives forever; no matter what happens.

"Ah, don't worry about it." Riku said as he got up. Sora grinned. And then there was a noise. Sora's eyes got wide as he was pulled over to his side. He was holding a giant key in his hands. It was the Key Blade.

The Key Blade's end was touching the rock where the drawing of the boy and the creatures were. He looked at the drawing and noticed something that wasn't there before. The boy with wild spiky hair was holding a Key Blade. And then Sora's Key Blade disappeared along with the drawing's Key Blade.

Kiari gasped. "What do you think it means?" Sora looked to Kiari and to Riku. Riku shook his head as an "I don't know." And then a voice rang out in the cave.

"The end hasn't came, but the begining has ended. And so, it shall start over for the third time. It's time that the beginning is erased for the end to come. Sora, time is yours." The voice disappeared.

"Hey, did you guys hear that?" Sora asked.

"Hear what? We didn't hear anything." Riku replied. Sora looked over at Kiari, she shook her head.

"Come on, it's getting late we should go back home." Kiari said. Riku nodded and walked out the tunnel. Once he was gone Kiari added. "I have a bad feeling about this, Sora. But what ever happens we will be by your side. I promise." She gave a weak smile. Then she walked closer to him and wrapped her arms around him. Then a few seconds later she let her arms fall down by her sides. They looked at each other. Sora blinked.

"Coming?" Riku popped his head into the cave, startled, Sora jumped with a cold chill running down his back. Kiari giggled and grabbed Sora's wwrist and dragged him out.

* * *

If you have never played Kingdom Hearts then I suggest you should its very fun. And if you did then my story would make a lot more since. Oh and some words I forget how to spell or I just can't remember them, like paupu I'm not sure if that is how you spell it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own Kingdom Hearts...

Wow, my chapter writing is getting a lot better, I used to write chapters as long as a page this is atleast two or three pages :D

note: I like to try to keep characters in character, if you don't know what I mean by that I mean I like to keep them the same way as they are in the game with all their personalities.

Chapter 2

Sora lay in bed starring out the window into the dark night. _What dose it all mean? Me... four different creatures. Are they my pets? Uh... Going to be anyways. Kairi's right, something bad is going to happen. I can feel it..._ he sighed._ Not again. I might as well go to sleep, or wake up. Maybe this was all a dream and I have to sleep to wake up from it... _

Sora closed his eyes and almost immediately fell asleep. He opened his eyes like what felt like seconds. He pushed himself up to Kairi's voice. Kairi was standing over him with a big smile. She looked allot younger. Her hair was shaved in the back under longer hair. "Kairi, what happened to you?" He asked.

Kairi giggled. "Nothing, silly. Come on get up." She said cheerfully.

"But your hair..." Sora pointed out. "It's like it always used to be, and you... You look as young as you did about a year ago before all this happened." Kairi looked at him confused.

"What? Sora I think you've been dreaming to much, you need to wake up."

"But!" Sora slowly got up onto his feet and looked around confusedly. Then in a hushed voice he said to himself. "Everything is like it used to be..." He turned his head to see a younger Riku. He had shorter white hair like he used to have. "Maybe I was right... That was all a dream."

Sora grinned closing his eyes and crossing his arms behind his head. "I guess you're right Kairi. I have been dreaming to much." He said this, yet he still couldn't help the feeling in his stomach. _I-I... It, all seemed so real. I knew it happened... happened... What happened?_

Sora dropped his position with shock. "That _did _happen, it wasn't a dream."

"What?" Kairi asked. Sora looked over at her. She giggled and grabbed Sora's wrist and dragged him off the beach and onto the stone and dirt path that led beside the small water fall. She took him down the tunnel to the secret place. Once inside Sora scanned the walls and drawings searching for the drawing of him and the four creatures.

Kairi sat down and turned her head and grinned. Sora came and sat down beside her. She grabbed a rock and started drawing. Sora watched for a few minutes. _Whait... Where did our drawing go? The one where we were sharing papou fruits? _Once he snapped out of his mind he began drawing himself. When the drawings were finished they looked at it. The drawing was of both of their faces.

Kairi started laughing. Sora grinned. Then he remembered what the voice said. "The end hasn't came, but the begining has ended. And so, it shall start over for the third time. It's time that the beginning is erased for the end to come. Sora, time is yours."

"Time... Is mine?" Sora whispered.

"What?" Kairi got up and looked at him. "You've been acting very strange. Maybe you need to go take a rest."

"Yeah..." Sora replied slowly. He turned away and headed towards the exit. And then there was a light at Sora's right. "Huh?" He looked over to see the Key Blade in his hand. A chill crept down his spine.

"S-Sor... ra." Kairi's voice was weak like it was when Sora found her in the secret place and the heartless had already captured her heart. She blew towards him like wind and right when he thought he was going to catch her she vanished into thin air. He turned around with his Key Blade at hand ready to attack what ever is harming Kairi. But there was nothing there, not even Kairi.

"Kairi!" Sora yelled helplessly hopeing that she would answer. _Something or someone captured her while I had my back turned!_"Kairi!"

"Sora..." Her voice came again, but this time it came from the other side of the cave near the exit.

"Kairi!" He turned around and still found no one. "Where are you!" There was a harsh laugh completely the opposite of Kairi's bubbly laugh. Sora turned to his right side to find Kairi. Her eyes were glazed as she gazed at Sora. "Kairi, what's going on?"

"Sora..." She slowly reached out her hand. He looked down at her fingers. As they got closer to him they became longer and pailer. Sora's eyes widened and looked up at Kairi. Instead of seeing Kairi he seen, instead, an older girl with black clothes, black hair, and bright violet eyes.

"Who are you, and what have you done with Kairi!?" Sora yelled clutching the Key Blade ready to strike at any moment. She harshly laughed, her dark looks stung Sora's eyes.

"I am the master of time and diskise." She looked down at Sora's Key Blade. "I see that their are more Key Blade weilders. I also have a Key Blade." She grinned darkly and threw her arm out to her side. A long black, silver, violet, and red Key Blade appeared.

"You didn't answer the rest of my question, where is Kairi!?" Sora yelled about ready to spring on her with his Key Blade at his side.

"Honestly, I don't know. You won't be needing your Key Blade. If you ever had to fight me, you'd loose. But don't worry, we wont be fighting. I'm on your side." She said while clicking her long black fingernails together.

"Why is it that I don't believe you?" Sora shouted and ran forwards with the Key Blade. The girl rolled her eyes and easily blocked all of Sora's attacks. Sora sprang at her again, this time catching her off guard. He hit her in the side as hard as she could. "Ahhh!"

The girl gazed at him with shock and pain in her eyes. And then she grinned. Sora stood back, She had disappeared with out him noticing. Once he did notice she wasn't there his eyes widened. "I told you you would never beat me. Remember, I am the master of time." Sora spun around to see her standing up against the rock wall. There was no wounds any where on her, not even where he had hit her.

Sora's mouth dropped slightly. He began slowly backing away. "I said this before, I'm on your side. Your beginning is restarting over for the third time. Something in the future is blocking your path from going on. So your life will be played over and over again until your path is clear. And it will continue to keep playing over and over again even if you don't notice it. That is why I am here. You are helpless to the power of time, and only I can help you."

"W-well, why do I need my future to be cleared? My life is perfect to me as it is now." Sora said now starting to believe her.

"It maybe perfect. But the worlds in the future are being destroyed because you're stuck in the past. We have no heroes to save us from the destruction that is taking place. If you care at all about the future then you would let me help." She said holding her hand out again waiting for him to take it. "Come on, I'll take you back to your time."

Sora started to reach out his own hand, but didn't let it touch hers. "Whait, if you have a Key Blade then why can't you save them?" The girl shook her head.

"That's not my destiny." She looked down with a sigh. Then she looked up at Sora and then down at her hand. Sora quickly picked up what she wanted him to do. As he reached his hand out again to take hers he asked.

"What's your name?" She looked up at him as their hands touched.

"It's Kai-... Kay." She said after a pause. A black glow came from their hands and then, nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sora opened his eyes. He was back home in bed. "Kay, Where are you?" He asked as he got up. He looked around for the girl in black clothes with purple eyes. _Maybe _that _was a dream._Sora moved his foot forwards. Then the scene changed. He was sitting on the floor in the spot where he was standing a few seconds ago.

He hadn't fallen or sat down. All he did was stand and some how he ended up sitting on the floor with no clue how he got there. _Kay?_ "Kay? Stop playing around!" He got up off the floor and ran to the door.

The room vanished. Sora continued running without realizing his room is gone. The floor had turned into a sand covered rock. Once he realized that he was on the small island with the big tree that grew out over the water he started slowing down. He came to the edge, but he was still going to fast to stop. Then suddenly when he did stop he was sort of hanging over the edge.

He looked down into the water. Under the clear water, illuminated by the moons light, he could see a door unlike any he has ever seen before. It was white and aqua colored. "You no longer pass through the doors to darkness." Came a voice. Sora all of a sudden didn't need to try to keep balance. Instead someone had a hold of his hood.

Sora turned his head to see Kay. "What... do you mean?" Kay pulled him up to where he could stand without falling over.

"You and Riku decided sense the realm of light is safe then you both were going to cross over to the side of darkness." She said. Sora turned around and looked at her. She looked so familiar, but he couldn't have seen her before.

"True... So now me and Riku are going to be fighting against the light... Hold on, how do you know?" Sora's expression looked puzzled. Kay's eyes suddenly widened.

"I... was hiding behind the rocks that where behind you. When you where in the realm of darkness after you defeated Xemnus." Sora could tell by the way she sounded that she was hiding something from him.

"Oh really?" Sora said with a hint of sarcasem that Kay didn't seem to catch. "So, Uh where dose that door to light go?"

"To other worlds. Go when you're ready, but beware of new enemies and dangers... Oh, and uh... you might meet old friends on you're new journey." She held out her and and a dark path opened. She stepped closer to the darkness and turned around. "Remember, Sora. Time is yours." The darkness swirled around her until she wasn't visible any longer.

"Whait!" Sora called after her. The dark portal vanished. He whispered the rest silently to himself. "How do I control time?"

"Sora!" Came an other voice. Sora turned his head towards the wooden bridge. Riku and Kairi came running towards him. "Who was that girl?" Riku asked as they stood in front of Sora.

"Her name's... Kay." Sora looked over at Kairi. Then realized something, Kay and Kairi looks almost exactly alike. _Could Kay be the future Kairi from the side of darkness!? Nah, Kairi would never belong to the darkness._

"What did she want with you?" Kairi asked. Sora scratched the back of his head and then replied.

"I... have to go on an other journey." He sighed and hunched over. He got up and said. "She said I can go when ever I'm ready. But... where's Donald and Goofy?"

"Sora, I think _we _are going to go on the journey with you." Riku said. Kairi nodded.

"What!? But Kairi you can't come!" Sora burst out. Kairi crossed her arms.

"Why not?" She wasn't mad, she just wanted Sora to answer.

"Because..." Sora started now wishing that he hadn't blurted out. "Because it's not safe."

"Sora, last time when you went on a journey I used a keyblade and fought the heartless along with Riku. Don't tell me it's dangerous." She grinned. Sora smiled back and nodded.

"Okay, This time we will all go together." Sora's smile turned into a grin. Riku smiled too.

"Now I'll be able to clear my name and face everyone!" Riku said.

"Like this?" Sora said cupping his hands around his head causing him to look silly.

"Uh ha, uh ha ha ha. Yeah, just like that." Riku laughed.

"Oh, and the king said we need this more than he dose." Kairi said as she held out her hand and concentrated. Then there was a bright light as a keyblade appeared in her hand.

"How did you get a keyblade!?" Sora asked with shock. Kairi giggled.

"Didn't I just say that the king gave it to me?"

"Yeah, but people can't just give away keyblades." Sora replied.

"But the king did, so we shouldn't worry about that. He dose what he dose. Now, what about that door?" Riku said as he looked over the edge of the smaller island into the square pool of light under clear ocean waves.

"Oh, right. Uh, ready when you are." Sora faintly grinned as he crossed his arms behind his head. Riku and Kairi nodded.


End file.
